Abyss Knight
Ronan, a descendant of the highest house of Magic Swordsmen in Kanavan, the House of Erudon, has received the highest praise and glory in the war against Kaze'aze. However, great evil has taken hold over the Bermesiah Continent once again, and as an unknown, mysterious new continent appears, Ronan is once again thrust headlong into a perilous situation. Throughout the ongoing melee, Ronan relied upon the strength of his pedigree but just when he thought he had reached his limit a mysterious guardian of chaos was summoned by the House of Erudon and instructed to deliver a forbidden magical weapon to Ronan. This weapon was none other than the Tyrfing, a sword of immense power that can only be held with magical gloves. The Tyrfing is a cursed blade that amplifies the powers of a swordsman when his powers are at their weakest. The amplification comes at a cost though. Rather than simply allowing anyone to wield the blade without regard to safety, the blade feeds on its wielder’s life. Anyone not ready to wield a Tyrfing will soon regret ever picking up the blade. Ronan, who had trained hard and freed the continent from the grasp of evil, has attained the rank of the strongest class of the Magic Swordsmen, Abyss Knight, and is stepping forward to end the chaos of the new continent. An Abyss Knight is a member of the strongest class of Magic Swordsmen. The Abyss Knight wields the Tyrfing, a weapon which amplifies the Magic Swordsman's skills, and wears a glove with a magic orb to amplify his magical abilities. With a more developed sense of restraint and connected magic he can actively release his attacks with terminal precision. The result of this amplified magic is a combo that can still incorporate varied and powerful magic which increases the charge and destructive power of the Magic Swordsman's skills. On a basic level the Abyss Knight can only fight 1:1 or only against a small number of enemies, but since he makes use of different battle styles, he can gather his opponents in one spot with his magic and summon a Valkyrie to defeat all of them in one single strike. And if the strategy described above fails, an Abyss Knight can release the powers of Erudon's Tryfing, granting him an aura around that punishes all the opponents who try to corner him by raining massive amounts of ethereal swords on them. Requirements It is necessary to be level forty (40) to be able to participate in Fourth (4th) Job Promotion. "To you who will have to make it through the world's chaos, another trial awaits. However, do not be afraid. By testing your limits and the dimensions of your growth you will be even more prepared." "I have been watching over your activities up until now. As expected, you have proven to be the best of the knights born into Kanavan and the House of Erudon. I will give you the strength to overcome this task." "You, the strongest Magic Swordsman, are the closest to becoming an Abyss Knight. This is the fate you have been given. In the name of the Abyss, punish all evil." '- Head of Erudon -' GP Mission (Cost 18,000 GP) Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki at Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Abyss Knight's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk at the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Abyss Knight's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''When Attacking' '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' Basic Movements Abyss Knight Combo NEW.png|Basic Combo Abyss Knight Crit NEW.png|Critical Attack Abyss Knight Double NEW.png|Double Attack Abyss Knight Combo Up NEW.png|Air Combo Abyss Knight Combo Down NEW.png|Magic Combo Abyss Knight Jump Atk NEW.png|Jump Attack Abyss Knight Magic Jump Atk NEW.png|Jump Magic Attack Abyss Knight Dash Outer Wall.png|Dash Abyss Knight Air Dash Outer Wall.png|Air Dash Abyss Knight Dash Atk NEW.png|Dash Attack Abyss Knight Dash Atk Up NEW.png|Air Magic Combo Abyss Knight Raising Thrust NEW.png|Raising Thrust Abyss Knight Force Gather NEW.png|Force Gather Abyss Knight Mono Volt NEW.png|Mono Volt Abyss Knight Dust Chip NEW.png|Dust Chip Abyss Knight Soul Blaze.png|Soul Blaze Abyss Knight Erudon Weapon Summon.png|Erudon's Tyrfing Abyss Knight Grab NEW.png|Grab Erudon's Tyrfing Abyss Knight's rune gauge fills itself slowly over time. Once the rune bar is completely filled, Ronan can summon Erudon's Tyrfing by pressing + . While Erudon's Tyrfing is active, Ronan retains all of his specials and his basic moveset, yet gains a 10% attack boost, an aura around him raining ethereal swords that strike opponents inside the aura at random intervals, in a similiar way to Hell Spears, and his eyes will turn into a bright skyblue. Once the gauge is emptied, the Tyrfing will disappear. Using a special will temporarily freeze the rune bar, but it will stop the ethereal swords from raining on the opponents as well. Pressing + again will remove the aura immediately. Abyss Knight Erudon Weapon Attack.png|Erudon's Tyrfing's attack Abyss Knight Erudon Weapon Cancel.png|Erudon's Tyrfing Removal Skills Spell Sword Abyss Knight B1 NEW.png|Shadow Stinger Abyss Knight B2 NEW.png|Rock Blaster Abyss Knight B3 NEW.png|Tornado Stinger ABK 4th.png|Tempest Blade White Magic Abyss Knight W1 NEW.png|Soul Wave Abyss Knight W2 NEW.png|Abyss Storm Abyss Knight W3 NEW.png|Heaven's Guardian Trivia *Before the Erudon Weapons revamp, Tornado Stinger originally circled around Ronan as he leaped forward before sending the ethereal swords diagonally upward to pierce the opponent. *Before the Erudon Weapons revamp, Abyss Storm originally struck in front of Ronan. *Before the Erudon Weapons revamp, Heaven's Guardian consisted of Ronan throwing waves of energy while the Valkyrie fired several arrows before the two combined their power to create a charged arrow. *Abyss Knight is also known as the '''Knight of Chaos'. *Abyss Knight's third grade attack name, Heaven's Guardian, was later reused for Druid's fourth grade attack. *Abyss Knight's fourth grade attack name, Tempest Blade, was later reused for Spell Knight's Erudon's Sword's third grade attack. *Strangely, despite being listed as a swordsman ability, Rock Blaster does not use sword attacks in any way. *Ironically, Abyss Knight falls under the order of chaos though Ronan fights for good. *Abyss Knight and Dragon Knight are Ronan's only classes that do not possess a support buff. *The Valkyrie Guardian has her own Armor, Arm Ornaments and Wings. *A Tyrfing (or Tirfing) is initially a magical sword that is figured in a poem; a cursed blade that forces the user to kill someone every time it is drawn. **The Tyrfing's description may be a reference to the poem, as nearly everyone who wielded it supposedly died. Category:Jobs and Classes